


Saddle Up, Doll

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, a lot of communication, allusion to but not mention of blood, color checks, kinky fuckers, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Hiiii. If you are still doing the smut prompts can I request 98 and 105 with Starker?





	Saddle Up, Doll

**Author's Note:**

> I want to put a warning here that they are pretending Tony is abusive, and that Peter couldn’t totally destroy Tony if he wanted. That being said, if abusive relationships are a trigger for you, this might not be the best fic for you. Proceed with caution.

_98- “Were you touching yourself?”_

_105- “Saddle up doll.”_

* * *

 

Peter shifts nervously. This was his idea, for fucks sake. He shouldn’t be nervous.

“Baby, are you sure about this? I don’t understand why you would enjoy it…”

Peter smiles shakily. “I’m not very sure, and I’m not sure if I’m going to enjoy it like I enjoy the thought of it. But I wanna try. I know my colors, Tony, and I trust you to know what I need.”

Tony can’t help the loving smile that spreads across his face. He kisses Peter softly, and nods. “Alright. Whatever I say during this scene is just for the scene, Alright? I don’t mean any of it, it’s just for the scene.”

Peter nods and kisses him. “I trust you.”

~

Peter moans and fucks his own fist, not trying to be quiet about it. God, the thought of what’s about to happen is turning him on so much.

Tony clears his throat, smirking as Peter jumps. “Were you touching yourself?” He asks, as if it wasn’t obvious.

Peter blushes and sits up. “S-sir! I’m s-So sorry sir! I know I’m not supposed to touch m-myself, but I missed you and-“

Tony goes over and slaps Peter across the cheek. “Desperate fucking slut. You can’t think of anything without your cock, huh?”

Peter blushes and whimpers, rubbing his cheek. “I’m s-so sorry, sir.” He sobs.

Tony hums. “Useless fuck hole, that’s all you are. You’ll never be anything without me, Peter, you’ll never be worth anything to anyone. No one loves you other than me, and no one ever will.” He pulls Peter off the bed by his hair, wincing as Peter hits the floor in a bad angle. “Color?”

Peter winces and pouts. “I’m ok, green.”

Tony nods and clears his throat, going back to his persona. “I should honestly hit you again for touching yourself without my permission. But your face is too pretty to ruin with bruises, so I’ll let it slide this once. Open.” He demands.

Peter blushes and feels tears prick at his eyes. He nods and moves to his knees, taking Tony in his mouth.

Tony starts to fuck the poor boy’s throat, moaning as tears stream down his face. “You’ll never be worth anything than getting me off, Peter. Completely useless. It’s a good thing you’re so pretty, or no one would have any use for you.”

Peter sobs and chokes on Tony’s cock, but he’s hard as a rock. Yeah, ok, he didn’t need to be nervous. This is awesome.

Tony moans and pulls his cock out, slapping Peter in the face with his cock. “Tsk. Look at you, crying and slobbering. All messy. Disgusting.”

Peter sobs. “I’m s-sorry s-sir.”

Tony slaps him with his hand again. His cheek is so red. He sits on the bed, scooting so his back is to the headboard. He pats his thighs. “Saddle up, doll.”

Peter pauses. “B-But I haven’t stretched, sir…”

Tony hesitates. “Color?”

Peter blushes. “G-green, sorry, I think it’s really hot that I’m not stretched, but we can stretch me if you want.”

Tony smiles and shakes his head. “I was just checking that wasn’t real fear. Ok, good.” He clears his throat and looks angry now. “Do I look like I fucking care if you’re stretched or not? Get on my cock and bounce before I decide to throw you out on the streets for any crack head to use.”

Peter sobs at the thought and scrambles onto Tony’s lap, pulling his cock to point up and sinking down on his. Peter gasps; this feels so weird. He can feel himself tearing, but it heals so fast, it’s like it never happened. It just stings, and it hurts so good. He forgets the scene for a moment, just sitting smack jawed on Tony’s cock. God, this is intense.

Tony frowns. “Peter, love? Color check for me?”

Peter hums and tries to come back to his body. “W-we have to do this again… that was… fucking intense. Oh my god, that felt so good… it hurt so good…”

Tony giggles softly and kisses Peter’s red cheek. “Alright, love, we can talk about that later. Do you want to keep going with the scene?”

Peter nods. “I’m green.”

Tony hums and kisses him on the lips before pulling back and making himself look disinterested. “Hurry up doll, you’re taking too long. I don’t care about your pain, my pleasure is the only thing that matters.”

Peter blushes red and moans softly, starting to move up and down on Tony’s cock. “Oh, sir, I’m so sorry! I won’t ever touch myself again- I swear!”

Tony smirks. “I know you won’t. Next time, I won’t be this nice.”

Peter moans at the thought of Tony being even meaner than this. He fucks himself on Tony’s cock brutally, feeling his hole try to fix itself as Peter actively ruins it.

Tony groans and bucks up. “Make me cum doll, I’m almost there. It’s the only thing you’re fucking good for.”

Peter blushes and speeds up his hips, panting and panting.

Tony moans and fills Peter up, then breathes heavily. He stops and pulls out, throwing Peter to the side. “Clean yourself up, you look disgusting.” So fucking beautiful. “Rhodey is coming over later and you better be fucking presentable.” He leaves the room, slamming the door.

Peter shivers and stands, looking at himself in the mirror. He never came, and god if that isn’t fucking hot. His poor hole is red and dripping cum. There’s no evidence he ever tore, but it does look very puffy and sore. It feels like that too.

Tony comes in after about two minutes. “Baby? How do you feel?”

Peter goes over and wraps his arms around Tony’s neck. “Tony… that was so amazing… thank you so so much!”

Tony laughs and starts to stroke Peter. “Of course, my love. I enjoyed it too. Look at your little hole, baby.” He points to the mirror over Peter’s shoulder. “Look at how puffy and red it is. Is it sore? Does it hurt?”

Peter sobs and cums; Tony wasn’t even doing anything special, just jerking him off. But god it felt good. He kisses Tony on the lips, before pulling away. “I love you, Tony.”

Tony beams and kisses his cheek. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts!   
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
